To Have You Close
by silver-kin
Summary: He's so lucky.


Set in the same timeline as Nervous.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace does not belong to me.

**To Have You Close**

Tanba wakes up to the sound of steady breathing.

He turns his head a little, careful not to make any unnecessary movements, until his face is less than an inch away from the other man's chin.

Chris, Tanba thinks, has never been anything less than beautiful.

His face is smooth in sleep, a relaxed expression framed by the gentle curls of his hair. His has one arm wrapped loosely around Tanba's waist, fingers curled loosely against his skin, and his chest rises with every breath.

He's so lucky.

Tanba's so lucky to be here with him, on this wordless morning, sharing a bed and warmth and memories. He remembers the nights before-those quiet, private moments in the dark, and the secrets Chris whispered into his ear, low and soft. He learns something new every day; the feel of Chris' breath against his shoulder; the sound of Chris' sleepy laughter past midnight. The tilt of his head when he's listening intently, arms crossed and eyes focused, as if every word Tanba says deserves his full attention, even when all they're doing is discussing classes or where to get lunch or the lack of rain recently. All these small, precious things about the Chris that chose to be with him, when he could have just as easily walked away for good.

It's breathtaking, and terrifying.

Before he can overthink it, he leans over, supporting his weight with his arms, and presses his lips to Chris'.

He feels the other man stir, waking gradually, and then the grip on his back tightens as another hand comes up to cup the back of his neck. Chris kisses him back, without heat, only slow and sweet, and it makes Tanba's heart flutter in his chest.

When they pull apart, Chris is smiling at him.

"Hi," Tanba mumbles, feeling his face flush.

Chris' smiles twitches wider, and his eyes are so very warm. "Hi."

By now Tanba's cheeks is burning, so he ducks down, squashes his nose into Chris' chest. He folds his arms around the other man's waist, palms flat against the small of his back, and exhales heavily.

Chris shifts a little, accommodating his weight, and then they're lying against each other in silence, their breaths mixing in the quiet morning.

After a while, Tanba asks. "Are you going running today?"

"That was the plan," he replies with a loud sigh, "but this is very comfortable, and I don't really want to get up yet."

He chuckles. "You should probably still go."

This time the tone of his voice is amused. "Are you kicking me out of bed, Tanba?"

"Yes," he says.

"It's my bed, though," Chris muses thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter," he replies, rolling onto his side so he can face the other man. "It's starting to get hot."

"Now I'm getting mixed messages," Chris comments, and the smile on his face turns into a small smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"That I should stay and we can make things even hotter?"

Tanba resists the urge to roll his eyes. "You have a schedule to keep," he reminds him, fixing him with what Tanba hopes is a stern glare of disapproval.

"I'm flexible," Chris says, raising one eyebrow in a very pointed look, "but you already knew that."

That sends a surge of blood into his face, and he presses a hand to his eyes. "God. I never would have guessed you'd turn out to be such a huge pervert."

"Only for you," is his smooth reply as he presses a kiss to Tanba's forehead. And then he's standing up, gathering his things as he goes about getting ready.

Tanba watches him from the bed, surrounded by a puff of heat that is rapidly dissipating into the cooler air, and suddenly it feels too empty. It's only been a few minutes, but his body is already missing the feeling of lying next to someone. The absence is jarring enough that he almost calls out, asks Chris to come back and stay after all, but he bites his lip and stops himself; there is a limit to how selfish Tanba will allow himself to be.

Still, some portion of his contradictory thoughts must show on his face because when Chris is all set to go, he turns to Tanba, and pauses. He walks over, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls, and bends down. When they kiss again, it's full of promise, and that deep, aching part of Tanba feels strangely comforted.

Chris pulls back, runs his fingers against the curve of Tanba's ear almost soothingly. "Sure you don't want to join me?" he asks quietly.

He nods. "It's fine. I'll get started on some work. Still have three assignments to finish by next week anyway."

"Alright." Chris kisses him one more time before straightening. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay," Tanba says.

And when the door clicks shut, and he hears Chris walk away, it doesn't bother him quite as much as before.


End file.
